<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herding Cats - High Kings Are We by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588043">Herding Cats - High Kings Are We</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Censorship, Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alecto's quill stains the line red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecto Carrow &amp; Amycus Carrow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herding Cats - High Kings Are We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry Potter, Carrows, Hogwarts Curriculum reform</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drop the Muggle Studies course from the curriculum the minute control over Hogwarts changes into proper hands, that goes without saying or any discussion at all - Alecto's quill scratches it out, the sharp flick at the end of the draw staining the line red.</p>
<p>Those who it matters to will be taught what they need to know to ensure everyone stays in their proper place. And the teacher was a muggle-lover anyway, deviant enough to draw their lord's ire - it's not as if they even have to fire someone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>